


Carousel

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, a softer version of canonverse, carousel ride, earls just wanna have fun, not sebaciel, this sad boi deserves to be happy for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: On his birthday, the young earl enjoys a few carefree minutes on a carousel ride in spite of himself.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Carousel

“Is all this fuss really necessary, Sebastian?” the earl grumbled as his butler adjusted the plumed top hat perched on his head. The Funtom Company had donated a lavish carousel to Hyde Park for the sake of public relations. Any child with tuppence in their pocket could go for a ride on the colorful merry-go-round, a sign of the company’s goodwill. There needed to be a ribbon-cutting ceremony with sufficient fanfare, and Sebastian had convinced his young master that his birthday would be the perfect occasion.

‘Most humans regard birthdays as joyous events, my lord, and having you be one of the first to ride the carousel will enhance the festive mood,’ he’d said when they discussed the matter in the earl’s study a few weeks prior.

Of course, both butler and master knew that December 14th was anything but joyous for “Ciel” Phantomhive. ‘That’s absurd, Sebastian,’ he’d protested. ‘What do you take me for—some sniveling seven-year-old? The Queen’s Watchdog shouldn't engage in such childish displays.’

Sebastian had smirked. ‘But it would be most improper if the head of the company failed to attend the ceremony, my lord. Besides, you might enjoy it more than you think.’ The demon’s expression had softened, eyes shining with that glimmer of fondness that sometimes broke through the mask of his aesthetic. ‘You shouldn’t push away a chance at happiness on your own birthday, young master.’

This bloody stupid demon! He really was a hopeless mother hen. The earl had grudgingly agreed, though, which was how he’d wound up in his current position: Standing in Hyde Park on a chilly December day, surrounded by a crowd of raucous, excitable children all eager for a turn on the Funtom Carousel. The part of him hid deep inside, the shy little boy named Astre, trembled. So loud and noisy…

“I know this is taxing for you, but everything will be fine, my lord. You should let yourself relax and have fun, even if it’s only for these few minutes.”

Relax and have fun? With revenge to achieve, a nobleman’s duties, and a business to manage? But faced with Sebastian’s unaccountably gentle demeanor, the earl couldn’t bring himself to be cross. He settled for a gruff, “Hmph! We’ll see,” before accepting his butler’s proffered hand and stepping onto the ride.

The colors were bright and cheerful, a joyous intermingling of golds, pinks, and blues, and the merry-go-round offered all sorts of animals to ride. Prancing horses, fierce lions, fire-breathing dragons, graceful swans…but it was a large, smiling white rabbit adorned in flowers that eventually caught his eye. Sebastian carefully lifted him up and set him on its back, making sure the Watchdog had a secure grip on the golden pole before returning to the ground to wait with the rest of the adults. After the other children clambered aboard, the carousel began to turn, and strains of music wafted through the air. The melodies that played during these amusement rides had a unique quality, their mirthfulness faintly tinged with sorrow. He wondered if it was a subtle reminder that humans could never truly escape sadness, not for long, anyway. _The carousel always comes to a halt sooner or later, and the world that waits beyond it is drab, dingy, corrupt…_

Then Sebastian’s words echoed in his mind. _Relax and have fun, even if it’s only for these few minutes_. The earl surveyed the sea of smiling, innocent faces surrounding him, felt the reassuring rise and fall of his steed as the animals moved to the dreamlike rhythm of the merry-go-round. His heart lightened. _Maybe…for just a little bit…I can let myself be Astre_.

Their surroundings blurred, and his mind was filled with light and music. There was only the carefree happiness of the carousel. The earl laughed, and he flung out an arm to wave enthusiastically at his butler as he came into view once more.

* * *

_He’s smiling. Sweet hell._

The normally dour young master beamed, blue eye sparkling as he waved at Sebastian much like the younger children trying to catch their parents’ attention. “Mamma! Papa! Look at meeee!” they squealed. But Sebastian only had eyes for _this_ child, dapper in blue with gold epaulets, and as beautifully fragile as a butterfly. It was beneath a Phantomhive butler’s dignity to make such displays of emotion, but Sebastian waved back and returned his boy’s smile regardless. Happiness was a rare, precious commodity for damned souls. The earl’s final destination lay in darkness, but providing a ray of light for him made Sebastian feel as much at peace as it was possible for demons to be.

“Happy birthday, young master,” he whispered.


End file.
